


What Happened?

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Marvel Soulmate AUs [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Mild Humor, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Abilities, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Peter Quill was distraught when, at seven-years-old, he learned that the rest of the galaxy doesn't necessarily have Words. How would he find his soulmate, when his own were so common? Well, as they say, 'All's well that ends well.'





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel! (duh)  
> This is part of a series, but doesn't need to be read with the others to make sense.  
> Please read & review!

When Peter first came to space, he had been shocked to learn that not all species had words. However, the vast majority had some way of recognizing their soulmate. Some species couldn’t see color until they met their soul mate. Some had the name of their soulmate on their bodies, others had timers on their wrists, counting down until the moment they met their soulmate. Some had scars that matched whichever their soulmate got. Yondu had a large, dark purple handprint on his shoulder- the first place his soulmate would touch him. Being a Ravanger for so long, Peter had seen plenty of different ways soulmates were identified.

He had also been fairly certain that his soulmate was not human. He had come to this conclusion when he was pretty young, not long after Yondu had picked him up. His mom had always loved the idea of soulmates. He knew that she and his dad weren’t soulmates; her soulmate had died when she was a kindergartener. His seven-year-old self had assumed that bringing him up to space to meet his soulmate was the universes’ way of trying to make things right for killing off his moms’ soulmate. Of course, he panicked when he learned of all the different ways species knew their soulmates. His own words were pretty common, so he had been counting on his soulmate having noticeable words to recognize him. Yondu managed to calm him down from sobbing though (after laughing at the neat bright magenta print that spelled out _What happened?_ under his right pec) explaining that there were other ways to tell and that should he ever meet the poor soul to whom fate had assigned him they would recognize him regardless.

Now, Peter had heard his words often. At 33 years old, he was pretty used to them. So when the hot green alien chick asked him ‘What happened?”, he reacted like the words were nothing important. When she didn’t give any reaction either, he thought nothing of it. It wasn’t until they had a moment alone together that Peter even thought back to the fact that Gamora had said his Words. Most of the people that said his words didn’t seem like anything special, so he wasn’t disappointed when they ended up not being his soulmate. Gamora though… She was special. And after all they had been through together, he definitely cared for her. He glanced over at her as she sharpened her blades, before looking back down to rub some oil off of the top of the Milano, where they were sitting.

“Peter?”

He turned to look at Gamora, surprised at her hesitant tone. They had known each other for only a week, but this seemed very out of character for her.

“I don’t know much about Terra. Or Terrans.” She confessed. _Very_ out of character, “Do Terrans have soulmates?”

Peter blinked, surprised, before turning to fully face her, sitting criss-cross like he would as a kid.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, we do.”

Gamora put her blades away and met his eyes.

“How do you tell?”

Peter swallowed.

“Oh. We- We’re born with the first words our soulmate will ever say to us written in their handwriting somewhere on our bodies. They’re in different colors too. If your soulmate dies, the words fade. Not completely, but a lot, so it looks like you tried washing off something you wrote in pen or something.”

Gamora frowned.

“But what if the first thing your soulmate says to you is really common? Like ‘Hello’ or ‘Good Morning’? how do you recognize your soulmate then?”

Peter shrugged.

“That’s pretty common, actually. Typically you jut have to hope that your soulmate has unique Words. I’ve heard my Words plenty of times. I’m sure plenty of people have met their soulmate but didn’t realize it because they had both heard their Words so many times. Why are you asking about all of this? Does your species not have soulmates?”

Gamora sighed, looked away, and brought her right leg up to her chest, tucking her knee beneath her chin.

“I’m a Zehoberei. We do have soulmates. I was asking because I think you may be mine.”

Peter stared at her with wide eyes, but said nothing. Gamora peeped at him out of the corner of her eye, before continuing on.

“Our soulmates leave glowing footprints, the same color as their eyes, for wherever they step in the past hour. And I’ve seen you leave glowing blue prints wherever you go Peter. So, are we soulmates?”

Peter blinked again, before standing up, throwing down his jacket, and yanking off his fitted gray shirt.

“Peter, I just wanted to know if we were soulmates.”

“Yeah, I know just a sec.” He grumbled, throwing his shirt down on top of his jacket. Then he lifted his right arm and used his left hand to point at his Words.

“Is that your handwriting?”

Gamora stood up and walked over, before tracing his Words with the tip of her finger. Peter bit his lip, staring at the look of wonder on her face.

“Yes.” She confirmed, “This is my handwriting.”

Peter smiled and lowered his arm, bending down to grab his shirt and jacket. After putting both back on, he noticed Gamora staring at him intently.

“What is it? This is good, right? We’re soulmates!” he exclaimed, throwing out his hands. Gamora nodded, before surging forward, grabbing his face, and kissing him. Hard. He nearly fell backwards from shock and the amount of force she was using, but she let go and caught him at the last moment. Peter stared, both flabbergasted and very pleased. He swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath. Gamora’s eyes never left his face.

“Very good.” She declared, almost in a complete monotone, though the slight twitching of her lips gave away her amusement. Peter swept a hand through his hair.

“Christ, Gamora. You can’t just kiss a guy like that and then act so nonchalant!”

“Christ?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Peter shook his head, still in a slight state of shock. Shame, he was typically pretty good at rolling with the punches. Naturally meeting his soulmate would throw him for a loop.

“Popular religious figure back on Earth- Terra.” He finally responded, dazed.

“Should I take that to mean you enjoyed me kissing you ‘like that’?” She asked, a playful look in her eye. Peter whined a little and nodded.

“Yeah. A lot.”

Gamora smirked and started towards him again. Senses now returning, Peter put up his hands and took a step back.

“Wait a sec.”

Gamora frowned and lowered her hands.

“What is it?”

Peter let out a breath.

“As much as I loved that, I don’t really feel like doing that- or anything more- on top of my- _our_ ship where anyone can see us.” He responded, lowering his own hands. Gamora frowned again.

“Where then?”

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That should be obvious.

“In the Milano, of course!”

Gamora narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I am _not_ doing anything in front of Groot, especially when he’s a baby like right now.”

Peter did his best to repress a sigh, and placed his hands on Gamora’s biceps, rubbing up and down until she lowered her arms.

“Groot’s not here right now, remember? Rocket and Drax took him with them because Rocket wanted to get Groot some new extra fertilizing dirt or something. That’s why he insisted we come to this planet at all, and we agreed because we all care about Groot too.”

Gamora’s eyes light up at the reminder and she smirked, taking a step back.

“That’s right. Well then, inside the Milano it is.” She replied, before taking a backflip off of the top of the ship and heading towards the ramp.

“Aren’t you coming?” She asked, eyebrow raised while the ramp lowered. Peter heard the amusement in her voice and groaned. She snorted at that and began walking up the ramp.

“Hurry or we’ll run out of time!” She called out. Now Peter really did roll his eyes, before sliding himself down the nose of the ship.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” he responded, a stupidly happy grin spreading across his face as he jogged to the ramp, “I’m almost starting to think you’re more eager than I am!”

“Don’t get impertinent!” She warned back while Peter hopped up the ramp.

“I love you too!” He hollered. She didn’t respond. Not that she needed to, her kiss told Peter her feelings better than her words likely ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
